As Long As You Love Me
by NotALoveSong88
Summary: Based on Justin Bieber's song As Long As You Love Me (don't judge me about the song). Austin and Ally are in love, but can it survive with Lester getting in the way?


**Hey guys, this story is based on Justin Bieber's song As Long As You Love Me (don't judge me, I quite like this song!) anyway, I don't own the song, and I don't own Austin and Ally, but I really hope you like it. **

**As Long As You Love Me**

**Ally's P.O.V.**

"Come with me. We can make it together, we don't need anyone else as long as we have each other" Austin says, one hand stroking my face with his thumb, the other grasping my hand tightly.

"But what about my dad?" I say. My heart wanting to leave with him, but something small holding me back from his taking his hand and running, never looking back.

"He doesn't want us to be together Ally. He'll never accept us"

"I know, but I'm the only person he has left. I don't know if I can just leave him like that"

"We can do this, like we always dreamed of. Please, come with me Ally. We can be together forever." he says, his kind brown eyes staring intensely into mine. This is what we always wanted. Leaving this place together, we only needed each other. I squeeze his hand tighter.

"Lets do this, lets leave" I smile. A smile covers his face as well before he leans down and presses his lips hard against mine. Our lips moving in sync as I run my hands through his soft blonde hair. We can do this, together.

"Where are we going Trish?" I laugh as she drags me through the mall of Miami.

"I have to show you this new store that just opened up! Your going to love it!" she says until we finally stop outside of a tall building. A large sign on the front reading Sonic Boom. Trish drags me once again, leading me inside. I'm amazed as I look at the insides. The walls bright red, covered with instruments everywhere.

"Wow!" I say as I look at everything.

"I told you that you would like it" she says with a proud smile. I stop looking around when I hear a guitar playing and a voice singing soon after. I turn around to see a cute blonde haired boy sat on the counter, a guitar on his lap, following the melody closely. I walk over to him, staring at how careful he is as he plays. After a few seconds, he looks up from his guitar, giving me a sweet smile, I cant help but smile back at him.

"Hi, I'm Austin""Ally. Your really good" I smile, biting the side of my lip.

"Thanks, I've always wanted to be a musician"

"Are you new here? I've not seen you round Miami before"

"I moved here a month ago, my parents own the store"

"Wow, that's really cool. I love music"

"Me too, what do you play?"

"Anything and everything"

"Really, well, can you play a trumpet through another trumpet?"

"No one can do that" I laugh.

"Really?" he asks, jumping off the counter, walking over to a table and grabbing two trumpets. He puts one inside the other and starts playing a tune.

"Ok, maybe it is possible" I say, slightly in shock that he can actually do it.

"Ally, can we go please. I need to do some shopping" Trish moans, standing at the door.

"Yeah, sure. See you round Austin" I smile, walking over to the door.

"Ally" he says, making me turn back around to face him. "Do you want to go out some time?" he says, nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"S…sure" I stutter since he caught me off guard. I scribble down my number on a piece of paper and hand it to him. He gives me another smile before I walk out of the store.

I turned up to our first date wearing some brown studded shorts, floral white vest and brown ballet sandals. He was standing outside the mall, two bikes leaning against the wall.

"Wow, you look beautiful" he smiles, taking my hand and making me do a twirl that made me giggle. He climbs onto one of the bikes and I climb on to the other. We ride side by side, talking about everything. We just keep riding. Before either of us realise it, we've ridden far out of the town and up a hill covered in trees and long grass. When we reach the top, we climb off our bikes and walk to an old oak tree where you could look over the whole of Miami. The sun had started to set and it looked beautiful shining over the blue sea.

"Wow, its breathtaking" I smile, not taking my eyes off the view.

"So are you" Austin says, making me look up at him. He gives me a small smile before he slowly leans down to my level. He pauses when he gets close, making sure it is ok with me. I don't pull away, and his lips press lightly against mine. The kiss only lasts a second, but I can feel my heart beating a thousand times faster. He places his arm around my shoulder and I rest my head on his chest. I know that I am already falling for him.

"Where are we going?" I laugh as Austin leads me up thousands of stairs.

"You'll see" he smiles. We have been together for 5 months now, and it's the happiest I've ever been. After climbing for ages, we finally reach the top of the staircase.

"What are we doing here Austin?" I ask as he stops at the door.

"Happy 5 month anniversary" he smiles, opening the door. I walk out onto the roof. A picnic blanket on the floor next to a basket full off food. I stop at the edge of the building, looking at the sun as it sets.

"This is amazing" I smile. Suddenly, a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist, lifting me off the ground and spinning me around. I start to laugh. "Put me down!" I say, and he obeys, putting me back on the ground. I turn to face him. Before I can say anything, he lifts me off the ground again. Swinging me over his shoulder. He walks me back to the blanket, doing a few spins along the way. He places me gently down on the floor.

"I hoped you would like it" he says, shuffling over to me and wrapping his arms around me tightly. I never want him to let go.

After all the food has been eaten, I lay back on the blanket. He leans closer to me. One hand resting on my leg, the other holding up my neck, his forehead leaning against mine.

"I love you Ally" he whispers.

"I love you too" I whisper back before his lips lock with mine. At first innocently, but it soon starts to heat up. We sit up together and his lips start to go down my neck.

"I'm so nervous" Austin says as we sit in the car outside my house. His fingers entwined with mine.

"Don't be" I smile, trying to reassure him, even though I know it wont work.

"What if he doesn't like me?"

"I'm sure he'll love you. And if not, tough. I'm not letting go of you" I say, squeezing his hand. He leans over to me and plants a small kiss on my lips.

"I love you" he whispers in my ear.

"I love you too" I whisper back.

"Lets do this" he sighs, climbing out of the car. We walk up to the front door together. I unlock the door, my dad already waiting at the door for us.

"So your Austin Moon" my dad says, his voice deep and dark, I've never heard him talk like that before.

"Yes Sir" Austin replies, shaking his hand.

We all walk into the dining room together where diner is already laid out.

"So Austin, what do you plan on doing with your life? What's your dream job?" my dad asks. Finally breaking the silence.

"Well Sir. I'm trying to be a musician, its always been my dream"

"Hm"

"He's amazing dad" I say, trying to convince him. But I know I haven't. There is very little conversation after that. As soon as we finished, me and Austin walk up to my room.

"This isn't going very well is it?" Austin sighs as we sit down on my bed.

"Its going fine, just give it some time. My dad can be a little stubborn, and he's just protective over me"

"I'll always protect you" he says, taking my hand. I smile at him. I grab my permanent marker from my desk and take his arm.

"What are you doing?" he asks as I start to write. I write on his wrist…

**I love you forever- Ally XX**

He looks at it and smiles. Taking the marker from me, he gently takes my hand. After a second, I read the note on the palm of my hand.

**You're my world. I love you- Austin XX**

I smile back at him before he gently kisses me.

Austin doesn't stay that much longer. I walk him to his car and wave him off. My dad brings me back inside the house.

"So. What do you think of Austin?"

"I don't like him Ally"

"What? Why?"

"I know his type. The musician. He says he loves you now, but as soon as he starts to become popular, he will leave you. I'm surprised he hasn't had a string of girls already."

"Dad!"

"Your better off without him honey"

"Well I'm not letting go of Austin. I love him, and you cant change that" I say, walking away from him and up to my room.

"He really doesn't like me" Austin sighs as I rest my head on his chest. We were sat on one of the deck chairs in my garden. My dad was sat on the porch, glaring at the two of us, but I didn't care. Its been 3 months since there first meeting, but I cant convince my dad that Austin is a good guy. He seems to hate him more and more everyday.

"Just ignore him. He'll get the point eventually" I sigh, closing my eyes. I feel Austin kiss my forehead.

"He's gone" Austin whispers in my ear. I look up to see the porch empty. My dad must have gone inside. "What are we going to do?"

"There's nothing we can do. I wont let you go, my dad will have to accept it"

"He's never going to do that"

"Well, what else can we do? Run away?" I joke, but Austin takes it more serious.

"Yea. We could do that. Run away together. That way we could be together forever, without anyone getting in the way"

"Austin, I was kidding"

"I'm not. We could do it Ally. If things get worse, we could do it. I don't care if I'm starving, homeless or broke, as long as I have you, I know I can make it"

"Are you serious?" I say, my mind starting to think that it is a good idea.

"Yes. Would you run away with me?"

"Yes" I say, nodding my head.

I didn't think that things could get much worse, but they could. My dad started want me home earlier, cutting mine and Austin's dates short. Then he wouldn't let us have any time alone together when he came over to my house. Then one day…

"I don't want him coming over to our house anymore"

"Why dad? Why cant you accept that me and Austin are made for each other."

"Made for each other" he laughs. "Your 17 years old Ally"

"Yes, and I love him" I say, my voice getting louder.

"Don't you dare shout at me!" he shouts back. "I don't want you seeing Austin at all! Your lucky I've been letting you see him for this long!" he shouts before giving a sigh, calming down. "Ally, you mean the world to me. Ever since your mom left, your all that I have left. I don't want you to get hurt by that boy"

"Austin would never hurt me"

"I don't trust him Ally. And neither should you" he says taking my hand. After a second, he notices the writing on my hand. Austin writ it on my hand every time he came over, and since he only came over last night, the ink was still showing strong. "Your not going to be seeing that boy again" he says throwing my hand back down. His voice angry and loud as he storms out of my room. I burst into tears, collapsing to the floor. He cant do this to me. Austin is my whole world, I love him, I cant live without him.

I parked my car outside of Ally's house. As I was about to walk up to the front door, Lester comes out. His face as cold and angry as I always see it.

"Hi Mr Dawson. Is Ally in?"

"I don't want you seeing her anymore"

"What?"

"Listen kid, my daughter is my everything. She needs me as much as I need her. That means some day I have to let her go, and when I do, she needs to be with a man, not a boy, which is what you are""I love her"

"Yeah, sure you do. I know what type of guy you are, once upon a time I used to be the same thing. Know what that means? That means one day you'll leave her for somebody else, and break her heart. That cant happen"

"You don't know us"

"I don't want to, I don't want to know you either. You need to get in your car and leave and don't come back, cause if you do, its not going to be good for you"

"What would you do?"

"I'd hit the road" he says before walking back into the house. Giving me no other choice but to climb back into my car. I sit in the drivers set, staring into nothing when I snap. My hands slam down on the steering wheel.

"ALLY!" I scream, even though I know she cant hear me. Tears start to roll down my face. I cant live without her. I need to talk to her, we need to do it, we need to run away.

I start the car and drive to the train station, rushing straight to the pay phones. I dial in her number and hold the phone to my hear. It rings and rings, but there is no answer. Where is she? Why isn't she picking up? I need to find another way to reach her. I run straight back to her car and drive back to her house. Parking a few blocks down, I sneak into the back garden. It was already dark, so her dad would be inside the house. I climb the wall hangings until I reach her balcony, quietly tapping on the glass double doors which had the curtains pulled over.

There is a tap at the doors to my balcony. I quickly walk over to them and open the curtains. Seeing the blonde hair and brown eyes of the guy I love. His hand is pressed against the window, I place my hand over his, staring into his eyes. After a second I open the door. He comes rushing in. His hands grab my face and he kissed me passionately and deeply. I place my hands around his neck and kiss back. After a second, we pull away.

"Come with me. We can make it together, we don't need anyone else as long as we have each other" Austin says, one hand stroking my face with his thumb, the other grasping my hand tightly.

"But what about my dad?" I say. My heart wanting to leave with him, but something small holding me back from his taking his hand and running, never looking back.

"He doesn't want us to be together Ally. He'll never accept us"

"I know, but I'm the only person he has left. I don't know if I can just leave him like that"

"We can do this, like we always dreamed of. Please, come with me Ally. We can be together forever." he says, his kind brown eyes staring intensely into mine. This is what we always wanted. Leaving this place together, we only needed each other. I squeeze his hand tighter.

"Lets do this, lets leave" I smile. A smile covers his face as well before he leans down and presses his lips hard against mine. Our lips moving in sync as I run my hands through his soft blonde hair. We can do this, together.

"I need to pack some stuff" I say, rushing to my wardrobe and grabbing a bag, stuffing random clothes in it. I make sure I have everything need before I walk out to the balcony where Austin is waiting. He smiles at me before giving me a quick kiss on the lips. I throw my bag to the ground bellow and we both climb down the wall hangings. Hand in hand, running off to his car. Hopefully my dad wont notice I'm gone till hours later, when me and Austin have enough time to get out of town.

"How did he find us?" Austin asks panicked at he races down the road, trying to get away, but my dad keeps close to us.

"I don't know!" I say, looking through the back window. I can see my dad in the car behind us, his face looking the angriest I have ever seen it, making me feel scared. I don't know how we are going to loose him, but we have to try.

As I speed down the road, I start to think. What am I proving by running? I'm proving to him that I am no more then a boy. I start to slow down the car.

"Austin! What are you doing?" Ally asks. When the car stops, I turn to face her. Grabbing her hand and squeezing it tightly. My other hand goes on her cheek.

"I love you Ally" I say before pressing my lips hard against hers. After this, I climb out of the car. Walking over to the car behind us, Lester is already stood waiting for me.

"I warned you boy! I warned you to stay away from my daughter, but you didn't listen" he shouts walking closer to me.

"I love her!" I shout to him, but he carries on walking closer. His arm lifted into the air, he swings, hitting me right in the face. I try to make him stop, but I cant do anything. Before I know it, I fall to the ground. He starts to kick me, there is nothing I can do.

"DAD STOP IT!" I hear Ally shout. I try to stand up, but I fall back down. I see Ally pull her dad away from me. "Don't do this!" she begs, I can hear it in her voice that she is crying.

"Fine. Say goodbye to Austin" I hear him shout. Ally starts to scream as he drags her away to his car.

"NO! PLEASE! AUSTIN! AUSTIN I LOVE YOU!" is the last thing I hear before the car drives off.

I search every day to find Ally. Its been 3 years, I haven't seen her since.

**Hey guys! I've been working on this story for a long time now, and I'm glad I could finally publish it. I would really like to write more stories based on songs. Do you guys think it's a good idea? Do you want to read more of them? I would really like to know. If you do want to read more, do you have any songs you want me to base them on?**

**Thanks for reading guys. I hope you liked it. **

**NotALoveSong88 Out! **


End file.
